lawl_allstar_battle_royalefandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo
Biography Frollo is a deeply religious man who tries to convince the people of Paris that his evil deeds are justified because they are God's will, though he is in reality a prejudiced, spiteful, vicious, and corrupt official who uses his place in power to meet his own extreme ends, going as far as to employ common thugs to enforce his interpretation of God's will while posing as "soldiers". This makes him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him, which therefore makes him genocidal. He also is shown to have sadism, as other than his desire to persecute sinners, he also briefly smiles when the previous captain of the guard prior to his promoting Phoebus to the rank was heard being tortured for having "failed" him. However despite being highly religious he is also blasphemous calling religious people such as the Archdeacon "fools". His deep religion also makes him teach Quasimodo a religious alphabet. Despite his dark methods, he is at least familiar with the belief of "forgiveness," presumably because of his faith. This was evident in including Forgiveness as the representing word for the letter "F." While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this), Frollo actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda, but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. When he belives his lust for Esmeralda to be turning him to sin he is partially right because it is this that makes him murderous and unfair towards the other people, arresting two families and killing one just because they wouldn't give him Esmeralda. He is also very cruel to Quasimodo, by locking him away from the world forcing the boy to call him 'master', and allowing him to be humiliated in public without even bothering to help him, as punishment for disobeying him. He also shows no love or compassion towards Quasimodo, and only uses him as a tool for his personal gain. As such, he only allowed Quasimodo to live because he feared for his eternal soul. He also refuses to allow Quasimodo any happiness or freedom by keeping him locked up in Notre Dame. Furthermore, Frollo appears to be a rather stoic man, always appearing cool and collected, and only shows fear when Quasimodo prepares to kill him and when he is about to fall to his death. He rarely exhibits humor, and whenever he does, it is dry and black. Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Reason: Connection: Music: Ending TBA Moveslist (Circle Moves) *- *- or + *- *- + * - + *- (Air) * - or + (Air) (Square Moves) * - * - or + * - or + ** - or + * - + **- , , * - + ( ) * - + (Air) * - or + ** - *** - (Triangle Moves) * - + ** - *** - + * - or + * - or + ** - + *- + center (Cross Moves) * - + * - + ** - *** - or + (Throws) *- or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): * - (Level 2): * - (Level 3): Gameplay Taunts Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Poses Victory Square: Winning Pose 1: Winning Pose 2: Winning Pose 3: Winning Pose 4: Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: Victory Theme 3: TBA Losing Poses Losing Pose: Lose Square: Costumes Nomal: Nomal - Default Unlockable: - DLC: Trivia * Category:Playable Character Category:Disney Category:Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Villain Category:Human